


Please. You. Now.

by imthelobster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthelobster/pseuds/imthelobster
Summary: Yuuri wears a special something for a dinner with Victor.





	Please. You. Now.

“Are you wearing them?”

The whisper in Yuuri’s ear came from behind him, breath tickling his senses and tone sending a shiver down his spine as his voice caught in his throat. “Yes,” he murmured, and he felt the warm presence behind him move away, back to a ‘proper’ distance as they walked down the street toward the restaurant.

He could feel the lacy edge of his stockings rubbing against his thighs, soft but with just the slightest itch that reminded him they weren’t something he wore every day. They were being held up by a garter belt to his matching panties, both garments hidden from view by his very standard black trousers.

The most important part of the ‘them’ that he was wearing, however, was something that he felt with every step that he took.

The large plug — though not as large as his husband — had taken just a bit of coaxing to place this afternoon, and every time Yuuri’s foot hit the pavement, he could feel it shifting inside him. It was keeping him in a constant semi-aroused state, and his mind was only half-focused on where they were heading.

He could sense Victor’s eyes on him from behind as they walked up to the restaurant, watching the way that he’d had to adjust his stride to accommodate the toy. He took a quick, shy glance around to make sure that _only_ Victor could see him at the moment, and let his hands tug in his pockets, to pull his pants tight against his ass. He knew that Victor would be able to see the outline of the ties along his thighs, and he listened for the hitch in breath that he anticipated, before pulling his hands out of his pockets and opening the door to the restaurant.

It wasn’t long before they had their booth; tonight was a special occasion, and they had made reservations weeks ago.

Yuuri balanced somewhat precariously on the edge of the booth, feeling the soft ties rub against his thighs, the lace and silk of the panties brushing along his cock, and the _full_ feeling the toy left him as it pressed into him.

Victor smiled at him from across the table, his eyes sparkling and his mouth turned in that familiar heart-shape that made Yuuri’s entire being melt. The server stepped up to the side of their table just as Victor opened his mouth to speak, and interrupted with a “Hi! My name is Mateo, I’ll be your server this evening. Can I start you with anything to drink?”

Yuuri glanced down at the wine list, but Victor was already ordering a bottle of their finest red wine — cost was no issue. Before Yuuri had even gotten a chance to see just how much that wine _would_ cost, the list was whisked away, and they were left alone at their table.

Then, an _explosion_.

Yuuri gasped before he could stop himself. The toy had burst to life, the vibration coursing through him for several seconds before stopping. He snapped his mouth shut and jerked in his seat, his eyes darting to Victor’s face. Victor looked at him with the tiniest smirk on his lips, his eyes still sparkling.

No one else had seemed to notice Yuuri’s gasp, but he would have to be more careful. He just hadn’t been _prepared_. Maybe it hadn’t been a wise decision to let Victor take control of this toy in a public place...

Victor leaned forward across the table and inquired mischievously, “Everything all right, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri took a moment to swallow, then started to respond, “Of course, Vitya —”

Another explosion, on a slightly higher intensity, ran through Yuuri’s body. He was barely able to contain the second gasp — at least he’d been a bit more prepared for this one. The vibration lasted a bit longer. He had to bite his lip to keep from letting out an audible noise.

Their server stepped up to their table with their bottle of wine and two glasses. Yuuri was shifting back and forth in the booth, unable to entirely stop that motion. The vibration stopped. He pretended not to notice the look that the server was giving him, a bit curious, but he could feel the slight flush that had risen in his cheeks and the pressure against his panties.

Wine was poured into both their glasses, and Victor smoothly informed their server that they would need a few more minutes to decide what they would be ordering. Yuuri didn’t argue, as he wasn’t quite sure that he’d be able to make more than a squeak until he’d cleared his throat.

Once they were alone again, Victor tipped his head and whispered, “Okay?”

In response, Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes, pulled his right foot out of his shoe, and slid it over to meet Victor’s calf. “Mhm,” he replied, his foot lifting to run lightly along Victor’s leg.

He had a menu open in front of him, but he hadn’t even taken a cursory glance over it. His brain was entirely unable to focus on anything except the growing pressure against his panties and that full feeling that, at the same time, didn’t feel quite full enough.

Three more intervals of vibrations hit Yuuri, one after another, and the third made his breath come out in a bit of a gasping mess. His right hand was curled into a fist, his knuckles white. He had closed his eyes and tipped his head back, exposing his neck as the waves of pleasure rolled over him.

The vibration stopped abruptly and Victor cleared his throat, giving Yuuri just enough time to cough and open his eyes before the server was back to ask them what they would like to order. Yuuri was well aware of the fact that his face was darkly flushed now, his lip swollen because he’d bitten it once more. The flush was both embarrassment and arousal; he couldn’t deny that their server probably had some suspicion about what was happening at this table.

Victor opened his mouth to start ordering and Yuuri decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. His foot lifted higher, skimming against Victor’s thigh before hitting his mark. Victor’s words got caught on “—marsala—” and he had to stall as Yuuri’s foot ran along the already-hard length of his cock.

Yuuri felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips while Victor managed to smooth over his fumble and finish ordering. He had no idea what he wanted, so he just glanced down at the menu and picked the first ‘chicken’ item that he spotted, figuring it was probably safe enough.

As soon as the server had left the table, Victor spoke. “Yuuri, that was very—” but his sentence was cut off by Yuuri making his next move. His foot dropped from Victor’s leg, and he smoothly slipped down off the booth seat, kneeling with his head under the table as his hands roamed to Victor’s zipper. “Let me make it up to you, Vitya,” Yuuri purred, “I know that was very naughty of me.”

The tone of his voice was sultry and teasing, and Yuuri knew that it had its intended effect by the way that Victor’s hips shifted.

Zipper undone, Yuuri found that Victor was wearing — or rather, _not_ wearing — a surprise for him, too. Yuuri dipped his head down and ran his tongue up the entire length of Victor’s shaft, rewarded with a low groan of response from his husband. As he reached the head of Victor’s cock, he took it between his lips and rolled his tongue around it, feeling his own erection pressing hard into his lace panties as he elicited another groan.

_Vibration._

Pleasure exploded inside him and he was momentarily distracted from his teasing tongue motions against Victor; a long enough distraction that, while blood was pounding in his ears, he could also hear the voice of their server and see that the man’s feet were almost directly next to him.

“Yes, we would love some more wine, thanks,” he heard Victor say, his tone a bit deeper than usual. The vibration stopped just as the server started to walk away from their table.

When the feet had moved away, Yuuri slid himself up onto the booth seat on Victor’s side, leaning into Victor’s ear and mumbling, “That was a bit cruel.” His eyes were dark with lust, and Victor gave a small laugh as he replied, “No more cruel than what you were doing, my love.”

Yuuri made a small noise of consent; he supposed that it _had_ been a bit — a vibration hit him at the same moment that he felt one of Victor’s hands slide under the back of his shirt, untucking his button-down and running along the skin of his side. His thoughts were entirely undone as he felt himself arch toward the touch, making no effort to hide the duel pleasure of both outside and inside. Victor’s lips touched his ear.

“What would you like, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s brain could hardly process the question. It was sheer instinct that had him gasping out, “You. Please.”

The hand that he’d felt on his side slid lower, brushing against the lace of the garter belt and the soft panties. “I’m afraid I didn’t hear that,” Victor said, his tone low and lusty. Yuuri’s eyes were closed, his head arched back against Victor’s shoulder as his body shifted to get closer. “Please, Vitya,” he gasped a bit louder — still making an attempt to be quiet, as they _were_ in a restaurant, but making sure that Victor could hear him. “ _Please_. You. Now.”

The vibration stopped, and Yuuri felt Victor’s hands pulling against his waist, twisting him a bit in the booth. A moment later, those hands deftly tugged down the back of his pants, exposing Yuuri’s panties — and the fact that the panties had no back. Yuuri gave a little whimper, wiggling toward where he knew Victor’s hard cock waited for him. He just had to get rid of this stupid, not-big-enough toy first…

The server stepped up to their table with their plates of food, blushing slightly at the sight of Yuuri almost sitting on Victor’s lap. His eyes glanced down toward the edge of the table, then back up to their faces, which were both lusty and flushed. “Did you...need anything else?” he asked them hesitantly. Victor smoothly reached around Yuuri and placed a large bill on the table. “No, thank you, we’re fine for the moment,” he said. Waiting until the server had picked up the money, he continued, “If you could please make sure that we’re not disturbed, we’d like to enjoy our meal without any interruption.”

The server’s eyes glanced once more down toward the edge of the table, and his blush deepened. He didn’t say anything else, but nodded once and started to move away. Yuuri was feeling that mix of embarrassment and excitement, knowing that the server was aware of what they were doing. Victor leaned forward, his lips brushing against Yuuri’s neck in light kisses as he gripped Yuuri’s waist once more. “Now, my love, where were we?”

Yuuri wriggled his hips again, and Victor shifted so that one leg was up on the booth seat and Yuuri was essentially in his lap. “You were going to give me what I want,” Yuuri whispered, reaching a hand down behind him and gripping Victor’s cock. The moan that escaped his husband was exactly what he’d been looking for as he freed Victor’s length from his pants.

A moment later, he found himself caught at the mercy of Victor, as Victor smoothly grabbed both his wrists and held them with his left hand as though they were in a pair of cuffs. “Oh, was I?” he heard the growl, which caught deep in his stomach and made him long to be taken _now_. Victor’s right hand found the edge of the toy lodged inside him, and deftly removed it.

Yuuri let out a — louder than he meant to — whine as he felt the emptiness. “What is it that you want, again, my love?” Victor gripped Yuuri’s wrists, and the only thing that Yuuri could do was rock back into the hard cock that he felt pressing against him.

“ _Fuck me, Vitya_ ,” Yuuri pleaded. Victor shifted and thrust up, his eyes meeting with the server at the very moment that he pushed deeply into his husband. His gaze dropped as he dipped his head down to nip at Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri heard him say something about their audience, and he felt his cock tighten at the thought of being watched. The incredible feeling of being completely, utterly filled by Victor was almost too much, and he gave out a gasping moan. His skin was tingling, and already he could feel himself pushing to the brink. How was it that Victor undid him so easily, so quickly?

Yuuri wanted to grab his husband, to dictate their pace, to touch skin, but Victor’s hold on his wrists was solid, and he couldn’t do anything but gasp as Victor moved, staying deep inside him with small movements of his hips. “Victor—” he pleaded again. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted to be fucked a whole hell of a lot harder than this booth would let them.

The server had come closer, but was still a couple of tables away. His eyes were locked on the movements of the two beautiful men, Victor’s hand running up Yuuri’s chest under his button-down shirt. Yuuri arching up toward the touch, then down to meet the hip thrusting. Yuuri was too far gone to notice that they were being watched, but Victor was reveling in it.

_’Yes, watch as I fuck my angel, my Yuuri. Watch as I have what you can’t.’_

Victor let go of Yuuri’s wrists and let his left hand run down to the front of Yuuri’s panties, sliding underneath the thin fabric and stroking his straining cock. Yuuri’s arms immediately lifted and wrapped around Victor’s neck, his fingers tightly gripping the back of Victor’s head while he tried to fight the impending orgasm. The server got to their table just as Victor stroked Yuuri for the third time, and Yuuri gave a quiet cry when his release rocked through him..

Victor’s eyes were on the server, watching them both with a look of desire. He felt Yuuri tightening around him with his orgasm. It only took him two deep thrusts more to feel himself push over the edge, Yuuri whimpering for him to please fill him as he let go.

Yuuri melted against Victor’s chest as his orgasm passed, feeling Victor still filling him. His eyes blearily blinked open and he gave a tiny gasp of nervous embarrassment as he realized that the server was standing...right…there.

Victor only chuckled, mumbling against Yuuri’s neck, “I told you that you make everyone jealous of me, my love.”

The server blushed, swallowing and clearing his throat before offering them a small hand towel. “I… figured… you might… and —” he trailed off as he set two boxes for their meals onto the table. “Have a nice night, sirs,” he added, before rushing off.

Yuuri reluctantly peeled himself off of Victor’s lap, grumbling as he felt the emptiness. “Vitya, one of these years, we’ll have to actually _eat_ at the restaurant on our anniversary,” he said as he helped to clean them both up and box their food.

Victor laughed. “That takes all the fun out of it.”

He paused for a moment, then added, “But I will admit, it is harder to properly enjoy your _outfit_ in public…” He smiled, his eyes flickering down to where he knew the garter belt still held up the stockings. “Perhaps a shift in the order of the evening _would_ make more sense.”

Another pause, and Yuuri felt his stomach tense again as Victor finished, “But that would deprive us of a round two.”


End file.
